A 'Krinkle in Time
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: What happens when that enticing fantasy is through the right door at the wrong time, or perhaps the RIGHT time. Starting with realizations hit home following Alex, Kara, Lena, Maggie, Sam and others. We will see where it goes from there. -Pairings- (A character is a "Crossover" from the Arrowverse in this journey..) Sanvers, AgentReign, SuperCorp, and so many more...
1. Chapter 1

The silence was deafening.

The lack of commotion unnerving.

There had to be more to her choice, her slight requested leave than this. But...she found herself still putting her head back in the bed of the hotel with shut eyes and deep concentration. She could still picture that body beneath her, those strong arms that beautiful smile and talented lips. The scent of her mmmmmm….oh everything in her screamed this was a bad idea, but she had to do it. Temptation had never felt so deviously good. The taste alone was worth it..

* * *

Night fell with it's sinister cold breeze but heat wasn't lacking as the key went into the door with fumbling hands and wanton moans and as they practically stumbled through the entry bags were dropped HELL keys, glasses, phones….all the bare essentials. Hungrily attacking each other's lips with grips on one another increasing, moans echoed through their place. As one woman clumsily tried to kick the door shut the other grabbed her partner by her fine well toned ass lifting her up as legs wrapped around her arms wrapped her and kisses were broken to desperate moans with the woman in her grasp dropping her head back breathing heavily with a thirst not yet quenched.

"Pleaaaase baby please…." She moaned her body arched as she was practically laid out on their long dining table writhing under her lover whom had one of her wrists pinned down above her head with her free hand popping free the buckles leading down her tight black leather jacket. By the time she had the last buckle undone she released the wrist captive and the woman laid out like a scrumptious meal helped by arching slightly enough for them to free her of the cursed object as her jacket was tossed away. "Fuck….I'm…"

"I know…." The woman over her purred pushing her back down crawling onto the table over her like a tiger staking out her dinner with licked lips as those lips surged down and attacked the other woman's as both of them moaned for more of this. She slid her hand out reaching for what she had been searching for pleased as she grabbed it and scraped it back toward the target. The woman under her shivering at that noise breaking the kiss to watch her partner flick the knife open with a devious grin. She met the woman's eyes matching it with her own smile and signature dimples. "Fuck those dimples…."

"If I didn't know better, someone was getting impatient unwrapping their present.." She teased with a sultry voice as she watched the knife brought to the dark red tank she was wearing as the woman straddled her body slicing away the material. "Me thinks I was right…" She snickered playfully. The growl and rock of the woman's pelvic bone against her brought her eyes slipping back her head sliding back as her hands reached out just as her head snapped up eyes flicking open snatching the knife from her. Before the other woman could fathom what was happening their positions were flipped. "My turn." The moan from the woman alone made her want to drip right then and there and she was pretty certain she had soaked some just from the beautiful sound. Bringing the knife down she made quick work of the woman's vest whom groaned suddenly attempting to move but found herself pinned. "Uh uh uh…..MY turn.."

"I liked that vest…" She growled but felt herself pooling as the knife undid the rest of the ties and the blade used to peel back the flaps exposing her glorious torso and incredible breasts. "My bra too?"

"Gotta have it all if I'm gonna play with sharp objects.." The woman whispered against her ear licking up the shell of it sending her wanton captive into a set of torrent moans and shutters. "Shall I use it to take off your too tight DEO cargos Agent? Strip you slowly, until ALL of my precious….hot…..begging….needy….moistening gift is screaming to be fucked…." The growls the moans were enough of an answer and the woman held an arm out and up with her hand gripping the blade then coming down hard stabbing it partially into the table. The woman beneath her pushed up and suddenly both were hitting the floor playing a tormenting game of top and bottom as they rolled around in hungry kisses, licks and bites while stripping away the rest of the clothing on them. But once again the shorter woman had the agent pinned and this time she was purposely rocking herself against her rolling her hips bringing moisture to them both as they remained in an intense sensual stare off. The agent's wrists were pinned above her head as she bucked her own body up against the other's sending them both to moan like needy sluts. Neither heard the door open or the approaching footsteps as there was a sudden sharp slicing sound and the woman above the other felt a rather long blade against her throat.

"Get….off…...her..NOW." The woman growled as both panting women felt their eyes wide as they had stopped their body's from moving against one another. "Danvers, you okay?"

"Excuse me?" The woman over her love asked turning her head to meet a rather tight light colored get up gazing further up finding the owner of the sword against her neck meeting gorgeous facial features and sharp silver blue eyes locked on her own now. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Danvers?" The woman asked looking down at the woman under the other and noticing the confusion in her eyes. Their visitor gulped asking the dreaded question. "What….is the date?"

"Excuse me?" All three were caught off guard by the whoosh sound then the patio door opened at the balcony.

"Hey Alex I brought…HELLO!" Blue eyes widened in shock in terror in way more than she ever wanted to see. The superhero stopped her trail toward the kitchen and turned completely around to cover her eyes and walk slightly away. "Okay, first off…..I have seen more than I ever want to see in my life of you Alex…..second off, hi detective..THIRD what the * are you doing here Sara? And WHY do you have a blade to Maggie's neck?!"

"Hi Kara." The blonde above them spoke as she pulled the blade away from the woman's neck. "Danvers…" Sara stepped back slowly sheathing her blade putting her face in her hand. "That would make you the fiance." She groaned looking away and walking over to the Super giving her a hug then whispering. "Just…..throw me into space now."

"Kara….she knows your real name?" Alex asked as her love helped her up and they both scrambled to grab some covering for their naked bodies covered in hickeys and bites.

"I knew there was a reason I wasn't meant to come here." Sara sighed.

"How do you know Danvers?" Maggie asked suddenly feeling rather protectively possessive of her love.

"I don't know her." Alex muttered.

"What is the date?" Sara groaned with eyes shut now sitting on the couch. Kara held out her phone so she could see. The assassin looked at it and put her head in both hands groaning louder. "I'm SUCH a fucking idiot." The blonde stood and reached back to which she felt movements hearing clicks and hums looking up to find two guns aimed at her held by two rather stunning nude women. "If I go out today at least I got to see some fucking good pussy." Kara gasped sliding in front of Sara protectively covering her own eyes waving an arm out.

"Put some clothes on PLEASE and lower the weapons okay?! She's a friend from another dimension okay?" Supergirl whined hearing what sounded like two huffs as she tilted her head back to talk to Sara. "So why are you here?"

"You REALLY don't want to know Kara. Trust me you don't."

"We're dressed." Alex grumbled as she set her gun on the counter and Maggie holstered hers. "Okay, so who are you?" Sara turned to face them and sighed sitting back on couch.

"I'm Captain Sara Lance, but I go by the Assassin's name 'White Canary'. I lead a team of time travelers on the Waverider. Kara, aka Supergirl, helped us before that is how we know each other." Sara explained, making sure to leave out the part where she fucked Agent Danvers.

"Why did you come here?" Maggie asked, still not convinced adjusting her jacket as a power move. Sara noticed it instantly. She knew this woman could read signs of distress so she just said what came to mind.

"I came to see Alex. You see, there is something that happens in the future and Alex and Kara are apart of it. I just…..I came to see Alex." Sara looked straight at the agent as their eyes met and there was something in there that had the agent swallowing hard but the assassin's gaze. "Hi." The blonde straightened herself out tightening her shoulders and walked over extending her hand to the woman keeping her eyes locked on the agent's. "Sara."

"Alex." The agent spoke nervously though she wasn't certain why she had the jitters with this woman. This….rather sexy woman and an assassin to boot. The detective watched the interaction trying to hold back the growl until the her head turned and the woman's icy blue eyes landed on hers.

"You are Maggie, Alex's fiance?" Maggie nodded about to hold out her hand but the woman released Alex's hand and stepped forward face to face with the detective. Alex watched the tension hell she felt it.

"Mags?"

"It's okay Danvers."

"No it isn't." Sara squared up her upper body stepping even closer. "Be grateful what you have." Then she stepped away and turned back to Supergirl whom looked absolutely petrified still. "You okay?"

"I think I need to hug some puppies. Lots and lots of puppies." The assassin couldn't miss the opportunity putting a hand on Kara's shoulder leaning in smirking.

"If you are ever..in the mood…...for 'kitty', you've got your device." Kara gulped feeling the effect that Sara was looking for as her phone suddenly rang and she noticed whom was calling giving the blonde a quick hug and snatching her phone up.

"HI Lena! Oooooh nothing..not up to much no. I could go for that. No, but what I wouldn't give to be flying anywhere right now." Kara cupped a hand over her mouth silently cursing her slip up as Maggie and Alex watched the pacing of the superhero. "No. No, I was kidding. I really could use a getaway yeah. Dinner? Sounds good. I'll head over. See you shortly." Kara hung up and was met by three sets of curious eyes. "I um…"

"Something tells me that is a girl you like." Sara chimed in and Maggie chuckled with Alex smacking her arm. "Am I right?" She glanced at how nervous and twitchy the woman was. "I was serious, if you ever need any advice..come see me."

"I...that's my best friend!"

"How many dreams have you had of her?" Kara grumbled as the detective broke out in heavy laughter. "The minute they get dirty, here." Sara grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the direct line through the waverider to her captain's phone. "Call, when you want to explore how a cat can get your tongue." She smirked then started to walk out then stopped turning focusing on her gaze right at the agent's. "You want to know why I really came?" The three were lost for words as Sara walked straight over to Alex and grasped her by the chin leaning her face closer to the agent's. "I came to see if you were up to play a little bedroom training and whom screams louder through orgasms again. Time is a funny thing really." Alex's eyes widened as her jaw dropped as the detective clenched her fists and Kara looked as if someone had stolen all the puppies from her mind permanently. Sara released the grip on her smiling turning and waving goodbye before adding, "Catch you in the future Danvers.."

Before they could rebuttal the comments a sudden flash of lights blinded them and faded as no sign of the assassin was left. Kara was the first to shake out of her poor mind's falters going toward the balcony until..

"HOLD IT!" Alex shouted as the blonde stopped her escape cursing her decision to move at human speed. "What the HELL was that?!" Kara turned back to the couple.

"I'm going to go have dinner with my BEST friend, NOT sex dream interest….and hug puppies. Lots of them. Love you sis!" The suddenly whoosh and gust of wind left the two women standing there at a loss for words.

"Danvers?" Maggie turned to the beautiful woman before her reaching up stroking the side of her face softly.

"Sawyer?" Alex returned reaching up sliding her hand over the one on her face.

"Pool?" The detective grinned as the agent laughed.

"As long as there is alcohol involved! Scotch preferred!" Alex told her.

"You know…..I don't know why but, I don't feel like scotch tonight."

"How come?" They grabbed their keys from the floor finishing dressing heading to door.

"Something tells me, three shots of that is how that Woman gets the ladies in her bed." Maggie snickered. "Promise me something okay?"

"Sure."

"No more time travel movies." Maggie grumbled as the lights went off to their place and they shut the door locking it.


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing out along the city, the skyscrapers and the buildings she quietly observed it all sipping slowly her brew as green eyes no longer saw the scattering insects of the citizens she had constantly tried to please those same that only viewed her by her putrid last name. Once a Luthor invades...it had been something she'd heard someone say before she'd even stepped foot into National City. She was tired of the criticism, tired of the finger pointing. It had though, come to a slight stop or at least slowed..after the first couple articles.

Those humble yet truthful words written effortlessly by a set of beautiful modest orbs, that held such warmth such belief. SHE believed in her. It was all she needed. Wasn't it? Taking another long drink all she could think about was the times on her couch in her old L-Corp office that was now inhabited by her friend Ms. Arias. Yet even with that move Lena had another put in at Catco. It didn't stop the moments, those gentlest of moments. Oh those moments…

The Luthor felt her mind drifting as it brought a warm sensation trickling through her igniting desire in her blood, desires that she ached to satiate with one certain clumsy yet positively gorgeous blonde. What she wouldn't give to tear that light colored button up open slipping it back and off those tense shoulders dragging it off of the muscled arms she knew were there. She'd seen them a few times in the way her best friend had flexed in stressed moments or when she noticed danger lurking. Mmmm but the danger..was SO so very much closer. Lena hadn't even realized she'd set the cup down and brought two fingers tracing over her bottom lip moistened by a swipe of tongue. The images were slithering through her mind and it made her body want the blonde even more.

"Fuck….." She growled realizing just how much she'd let her thoughts wander. "She's going to be here soo…" Glancing up she found a set of orbs studying her focused solely on her and as the powerful blonde lowered toward where Lena stood the Luthor felt herself swallowing hard realizing a Super's senses could pick up…..scents. _Please, pleeeeease let her not pick up that.._

"Good evening Miss Luthor." Supergirl spoke, as she walked closer noticing the stiffness in the gorgeous woman before her.

"Supergirl….wh….what brings you here so late? No rescues tonight? No criminals to..apprehend?" Lena felt herself practically stuttering over her own words. Was she Kara suddenly? But the warm smile from the Kryptonian brought Lena's heart hammering for some reason. It wasn't until she stepped closer did the Luthor feel her pulse quickening as she felt herself practically pooling by the gaze the blonde was giving her. "Su….per…"

"Is that…." Kara lifted a hand up sliding her fingers along the Luthor's chin cupping it in her grasp leaning closer, "..what.." Stepping forward more she filled the last of the space between them with Lena's ass pressed against the balcony rail. "..you...want..to call me Lena?" Green eyes bore to blue ones and they felt the waves crashing within their bodies. Before Lena could muster a response the softest of lips were covering her own and her irises of green fogged with wanton ache until her eyes were sliding back and she was reaching out clenching the suit at Supergirl's hips. Then her lips surged forward pressing harder to the Kryptonian's and their kiss became an explosive beast hungering for more. Mouths opened in invitation and tongues clashed for dominance as a hand slid into long dark hair clenching slightly with bodies pressed firmly together. The hands on the hero's hips slid back and found the firmness of a perfect ass doing anything desperate to squeeze finding TRUE buns of steel. Their desires for one another were like a raging storm colliding their bodies their minds their spirits into one single force.

"K…...Kaaara….." Lena moaned lost to her desire as her own pleasures slipped out of soaked panties and dribbled down her shivering thighs.

* * *

Gasping from such a powerful daydream, the Luthor felt her body trembling in pent up sensual frustration slamming the mug down roughly on the wall of the balcony overlooking the city. Glancing around first thing she noticed was she wasn't at work.

She wasn't at L-Corp.

She was at her penthouse...at her..penthouse…..sipping coffee..

"Thinking about fucking my best friend." Lena growled out with a slight hunger in those words hearing a gasp and drop of a full bottle turning to a set of wide cerulean blue eyes captive behind a set of big rimmed glasses. Looking down she noticed the glass scattered along the ground stained with the rich colors of merlot, no doubt wine. Slipping her gaze back up slowly first thing she noticed was the tighter light colored jeans on the woman leaving much to the want Lena had for the blonde before her. Then it was the top, it wasn't the reporter's normal cardigan wear. It was…..skin tight. Not Kara's normal attire at all. Was it her sister's? The top was a navy blue but oh did it fit so smoothly over those muscles SO very visible now. As green eyes slid further up she noticed the hair was partially down and finally to the glasses stopping her gaze.

"Hi...Lena…" Kara stammered out trembling slightly by the gaze the woman before her was giving her. Suddenly she remembered the bottle that had dropped kneeling down to pick up the glass not even realizing what she was doing. "I'm sorry I'm late..I had to stop by the store and then there was some traffic and apparently I need to put oil in my car maybe some coolant too because it's running slightly warmer and ragged...but I can have that…" A hand was suddenly on hers and it stopped Kara's rant along with stilled her body. The blonde looked up now realizing she was holding shards of sharp broken glass in her grasp without being cut gasping once more fumbling with ways to get herself out of the predicament she had landed herself in. "Lee…...Lena?" Green met sheltered blue until fingers slid over her glasses clenching them and sliding them slowly off Kara's face as her eyes widened in fear. "I…" With her secret revealed Kara felt her body shiver until lips collided with her own and strangled gasps flipped over and over and over into the unknown and her body was pressed down along the balcony floor with the Luthor straddling her and delving their unbridled intensities into a collusion of want of need of offered blissful ecstasy. Kara allowed her own eyes to fill with desire and slip back just as Lena's did and their captured kisses became surges of sensual freedom.

"K...Kaaara…."

* * *

The elevator dinged to the floor she had been waiting for and cerulean eyes trembled from the powerful daydream, leaving her fingers clenching the wine bottle so tightly she'd cracked it in her grasp. Glancing down she noticed the liquid all over her hand her lower arm and down part of her side. Sighing she put her head back and figured well hell….she'd say it was damaged on the way over. Walking out of the elevator and down the hall she made her way to the door about to knock swallowing hard what had been on her mind. Before her knuckles could tap on the door it swung open with Lena in far less than Kara had ever seen her in. The Luthor was only in a smooth yet low cut dark purple tank with her hair slid up and a set of chopsticks through it messily. Black yoga style pants were practically painted on her lower body and the blonde found herself glancing over the entire package before her. _The beautiful….incredibly...tight...hot…_ Gasping suddenly she felt her eyes widen trying to hold out the bottle of wine.

"F….for….you...Lee.." Kara stammered out. But the Luthor just stepped closer directly into the blonde's personal space. Space, Kara realized, she didn't mind giving up.

"Thank you….Miss Danvers…." Lena purred leaning in closer reaching out and grabbing a hold of Kara's shirt clenching it and yanking back as she took her own steps backward. Kara's eyes filled with uncertainty but something in her welcomed it. It wasn't until she spoke again that the blonde felt herself led into the 'tiger's' den. "It's funny….I had a dream….about you.." Suddenly Kara didn't feel anything like the bubbly stumbling reporter. She felt like the powerful hero whom protected her city and the ones she cared for. There was a courage awakening and she let the deep smile slide over her lips.

"It's funny you say that Lee…." Kara allowed the sultry tone to coat her voice. "I had just…..had quite the...image of you too…" The blonde allowed herself to be lead in stepping passed the threshold and shutting the door behind her...


	3. Chapter 3

The tones were jazzed, the lighting dim but the atmosphere brought a calm that perhaps had been what she really needed through a long hectic set of days and much longer afternoons to evenings going over stats, interviewing potentials, and atoning for the damages done by hippocratic business tycoons. She knew what she had signed up for to run the pretentious yet formal of a company that had been driven to the depths of darkness and madness, to the fueled potential it was now. The former boss had certainly sacrificed much for it that's for sure.

"Another Miss?" Hazel eyes glanced up slipped from her more professional stance smiling kindly to the waitress whom held the pitcher of iced tea in her hand. The poor girl had to only be just starting in her twenties and judging by her posture and nervousness, not of drinking age yet.

"I...no thank you." She spoke kindly as the girl shuffled off to attend to other tables. Sam glanced around while reaching over to swipe the bill left for the two meals and drinks. The meeting with the new potential marketer had gone well and luckily she wasn't in a rush today since Ruby would be staying at a friend's house for the weekend. Slipping from the table she left a single large bill smiling while pulling out a pen writing to the sweet girl 'Keep the change'. Standing she reached for her jacket throwing it over her arm ignoring a couple of mumbles and whistles grumbling slightly but ignoring the rest walking over to the louder part of the building making her way to the glass elevator sliding in before the doors could close. She tapped on the 2 on the buttons thinking of the last late night skype with her old pal Luthor.

As gorgeous of a woman as she was, and as much as she had the several opportunities to make a move...she knew it wasn't meant to be. Besides, after her friend had spoke to her highly about a certain blonde that also happened to be a reporter and she had met 'said woman, Sam disregarded the attempt to take a chance with the genius Luthor. Then, by chance, she had not only met the blonde but her sister…...and DAMN the tone auburn haired Fed was hot! Sam considered taking a risk to ask for an evening with her, perhaps a drink that was until she was told by her friend the woman was engaged..to a cop. Topping it off, a FEMALE cop. _Go figure.._

As the elevator dinged and Sam was brought out of her sorrowing thoughts of that tight well toned and skilled body she shook her head slightly chuckling as she stepped out and into much louder music and it was an opportunity to toss away her latest concerns; her awful horrid nightmares of late, and recalls at the unveiling of the city's hero's statue and the attack at the waterfront. Too much lately. Instead she embraced the music as she entered the much less formal atmosphere of a club and laughter dancing and drinks. YES! THIS is what she needed. Sam slipped her jacket over one of the chairs coming to the bar counter sliding her body into an unoccupied seat raising her hand as a young man approached with his slightly spiked slicked back black hair and wandering oogling brown eyes over her. When their eyes finally met hers burned with the notion 'You're busted' but she smiled sweetly nonetheless.

"And what can I get you my lady?" A sudden scrape of a stool against the ground and a boot kicked against the wall under the counter brought both the tender and Sam's eyes sliding to the side. Hazel irises filled with a rich want gazing over the stunning creature before her.

"SHE will be having a scotch….with..me.." The woman purred confidently every pore of her well defined tight light colored outfit oozed power and control. Then the stunning blonde's head turned and a set of icy yet glistening lighter blue eyes locked on hazel ones. The smile she gave the look, it was all it took for Sam not to turn into some hot wet puddle that slid off the stool she was suddenly clenching for dear life not to fall off. A puddle indeed, at least that's what she was feeling between two throbbing thighs knowing damn straight that her panties stood no chance in hell of surviving this night without staining from the pleasure one wanton look from this woman was causing. As the blonde leaned forward so much closer than Sam had expected she held out her open hand in an offering to help ease the woman from falling. "May I?"

"Uh…..yea.." Sam muttered completely undone as she removed a hand from the stool and laid it into the stranger's whom grasped it firmly yet gently and pulled her forward as if to right her balance. As she felt her body more stable on the stool the other hand was held out and Sam glanced down at the shot glass before her.

"You like a stiff one?" The woman smirked and Sam felt herself chuckle in response. That brought laughter to them both as the bartender grumbled storming off obviously pissed he'd missed his chance. "That got him to scramble off with his tail between his legs."

"Noticed his attempts I see.." She spoke a little more confidently now with the woman still holding one of her hands yet swallowing hard as the blonde's nails scraped along her palm then wrist back to her palm and up and off her fingers retreating her touch. The swipes of those nails…. _How I want those nails all over my trembling body.._ The thought brought Sam's eyes widening. The blonde noticed the reaction taking her own shot glass tipping it back as she downed her drink smirking wider. She glanced from the blonde to the shot glass and took it from her offering hand repeating what she had just seen the blonde do feeling the burn as it went down her throat and started pooling a heat through her not helping the pool between her legs.

As she was setting the glass down a set of iced light colored eyes glistened with thirst directly before her hazel ones. Their noses almost touching both their breaths hovering. Sam gasped and then a set of lips were on her own an arm slid around her lower back tugging her off the stool and onto the other one as she suddenly felt her legs wrapping around this stranger's and it took everything in her not to start rolling her hips in aching need. She moaned into the set of lips on hers as she parted them offering herself to the tongue that penetrated her mouth and stroked it with a teasing taunting set of skilled strikes. Then the kiss was broken and Sam was gasping again followed by heavy pants of breathless need.

"Come on….let's ditch this joint.." The blonde whispered with a slight predatory growl that did absolutely nothing to sate the hunger the thirst the NEEEEED she had for a pleasuring aching release. Sam nodded easily as she felt a hand grasp her arm and clench part of her ass as she let herself be lead out snatching her jacket on the way. Then from out of the pulsing noise and loud chatter with strobing lights she heard the ding of an elevator as the hands on her body were no longer on the backside but the front. One hand was playing at the waist, one pressing slightly under a breast as a thumb stroked side to side teasing a nipple that was peaking out perked by the taunting touches. Sam felt her body lead backwards toward the dings at the mechanical box and then she was shoved hard directly into it with the blonde diving in and slamming her palm against the button for the roof. Then her body was pressed up against the glass her arms pinned up above her and lips sucking along her throat with the most needy growl rumbling through the blonde. Sam felt that growl, the desire and arched into her captor uncaring of the consequences uncaring of where this would lead. Lips quickly left her throat and she lowered her head so they were face to face. "What….do you want…." The blonde spoke with just as much desire just as much sensual frustration panting.

"I…." Sam felt herself stumped for words so she just slid her lips up into the most devious grin licking her lips. "I'm Samantha…..Arias…" The blonde chuckled slightly bringing her face closer to Sam's tilting hers and dragging her tongue over her lips causing Sam to shiver in torrent need.

"Sara…..Lance…" The two women both knew that pleasure would be striking and as the elevator doors finally slid open and the night air hit them the blonde grabbed the darker haired woman as both lunged for each other hungrily with their beasts running wildly and dove into the stars while a ding was heard and the elevator closed to leave them the victims of evening's gaze.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to the Captain...and she was glad she had decided to stick around National City for just a little while longer..


	4. Chapter 4

Dim, were the lights except for one single soft burning vanilla ambrosia candle as the wax rolled slowly along the glass rim of the disk it was placed upon and the wick ebbed down leaving a flicker of that flame remaining. Visions weren't really necessary considering the long leasuring licks and strolls of tender yet teasing fingertips. The desperate begging and rapturing moans were enough to spur the game on further as their rolling all over the bed and an elbow smacking the table beside it brought the annoying buzzing vibrations to a halt. Three sheets to the wind, and such damp sheets they were under their bodies, brought upon by hunger and yearn tasting with exploratory digits entering bringing moans to screams and shakes to full blown bone rattling spasms of blissful orgasms. Oh how they were in their own personal heaven...until..

"I'm….gonna fucking…..heat vision their…" The woman growled as her head popped up from where it had been as she smacked her palm all over the table nearly knocking over the candle but finding the phone snatching it bringing it to where she could respond then realizing it was a text not a call and grumbled glancing her blue eyes that darkened with lustful desire at the screen then tossing the wretched thing across the room. The woman under her chuckled as fingers scraped over her throat along the side of her neck then curled to yank the blonde's head back down to her.

"Mmmmmm Kara…...was that profanity that left your oh so innocent mouth?" The Luthor purred with such rich want to corrupt ALL of the goddess whose naked and glorious figure hovered over her own bare sensually aching body. Then her words became gasps when that naughty mouth was between her legs once more and the growl that erupted from the woman whom had slapped her tongue through her folds like a hot knife through butter, brought vibrations far more dangerous than ANY device could arrange. Lena's darkening green eyes were slipping back once more as she reached back to grasp the slots between the wood headboard gripping hard for dear life as her body arched bucking writhing under that talented mouth that was sucking her harder than any man nor woman had ever been able to. No, Kara wasn't alien she was the most divine and pleasurable creature ever to have existed in the Luthor's universe! "FUCK KARA!" She screamed as her body exploded with yet another powerful quake of well skilled and sought out releases.

"At least….." Kara purred licking up the sloppy mess between her bed mate's thighs enjoying each and every drop swallowing the delicious meal before climbing up the woman's spasming body to bring her head to the Luthor's. "...you aren't saying Supergirl….fuck I need you to pound my pussy harder….I need it deeper….fuck my body…" Kara felt her head brought down as lips crashed on lips and the blonde moaned with her own eyes shooting back allowing herself to be taken in that kiss. "Mmmmm…." Tilting her head she let their tongues clash like an inward battle and she felt as if, when their eyes rolled forward and met, those kryptonite hues were weakening her as she allowed the woman under her to take full advantage of her lustful Super rolling her under her body. The kiss was broken just as the blonde's arms were brought up to the headboard and Kara heard two hefty and loud clicks. Her dark irises widened as she tilted her head back to look at what was around her wrists and dropped her jaw. "Wh…..whaaaat?" Then the Luthor was laughing fully as her entire body shook with the well needed chuckle. "Lena?"

"I never thought…..I'd need these." Lena shook her head and then there was a growl under her as she sat up and gasped when the body under her bucked up and the friction between them made her drip all over again. Glancing at the predicament she felt a whole new level of a power complex hit her grinning like the devil incarnate.

"And why…..do you….have cuffs like these?" Kara asked swallowing hard as so many gloriously devious ideas came to mind knowing just as well the Luthor was having the same thoughts.

"Never know…..when you need to have a Luthor…...take..a Super.." She smirked straddling her best friend, her Supergirl….HER girl. No…..this wasn't no girl in her bed. Lena was damn sure of that. After what those fingers had done inside of her, after what that skilled hot quick tongue had done inside...mmmmmm…

"So what now, Ms. Luthor?" Kara knew she wasn't getting out so might as well let Lena have her fill of the dominant one. Funny thing really, guess she hadn't needed to read the fifty shades shit to get a good wet dream.

All she needed was to let all those fears and uncertainties fly out the window like SHE had done so many times...and take a chance, and knock on the damn door.


	5. Chapter 5

The lights weren't even flickered on as she opened the door to her place, a place so open and filled and yet….so empty. Dropping her single strap bag on the counter she instantly went for the fridge prying it open and snatching a beer as she slid by where her keys and phone now rested to shut the door and lock it. Turning back brown eyes gazed around finding her emotions trying to tinker and claw out of the box and she instantly slammed that lid hard sealing them away for the moment. Grabbing the opener off the counter she snapped the metal lid off the bottle as it went flying to where she didn't have a care in the world to.

Turning her gaze to the buzz from her phone she watched the device pulse from vibration and barely noticed whom was trying to get her attention and honestly she didn't give a shit. As the drink was brought to her lips it wasn't long before the glass bottle was empty and she set it on the counter by her bag and the silence of the phone now beside it. Grumbling she thought back to the days events and it stirred her mind some as she went to the cabinet to go for the harder toxins. It was then the device came to life again and the agent growled holding the dark liquid by the neck tightening her grip storming to the phone and her growl became louder.

"Go the FUCK away you fuck…." Alex clenched her jaw tightly seething as she grabbed the device seeing the name on the screen and hauled back her arm throwing the irritating thing across the room as it smacked against the wall and hit the floor and FINALLY there was silence. The agent unscrewed the lid of the rather expensive gift of scotch the Luthor had bestowed to her or more that Alex had snatched from the woman's hands when she had shown up to share and ask about what to get the agent's sister for her birthday. Bringing it to her lips she slumped against the fridge and felt her body slide down pulling the bottle from her face as exhaustion reared its ugly head.

* * *

A groan, with eyes barely prying open, then a growl brought upon dim lighting of the DEO sparring room and the agent wondered what had brought her there. Then the lighting in it's more yellowish tints slipped to orange then red and finally a dark yet faint purple.

"Wha….the fuck?" Alex staggered out glancing around feeling a cold breeze hit yet there were no windows and no open doors. She gazed up to see if it was the vents but remembered there wasn't any fan installed. Instinctively she lifted her arms and ran her hands over her torso and felt the tight DEO tank over her body yet felt no bra or sports bra. Bringing an eyebrow raised she reached down and felt her favorite pocket oriented cargos on that fit tightly too but noticed not one bit of her was armed. Not uncommon considering it was a training room. Then she heard the strangest of purred chuckles and her body tensed. Alex spun herself around only to be met by a strange sudden breeze and a whoosh sound, like the kind her sister made when she was dashing by. "Kara?"

"No…." The voice that spoke was deep and haunting yet…..almost….

"Who…" Alex felt herself startled as her phone buzzed on the other side of the training room and a familiar yet peculiar song came over the speakers of her device.

" _S is for the simple need,_

 _E is for the ecstasy.._

 _X is just to mark the spot, 'Cause that's the one you really want…."_

Before she could even drop her jaw at what she'd just heard, another whoosh brought her spinning around and as she did her back was met by a powerful force and a much more powerful grip. Gasping she felt an arm around her waist and a hand clasp right under her jaw and the feel of a set of nicely firm mounds pressed against her back. The fingers slid to her chin and slowly tilted her head back and yet she still wasn't able to see whom it was yet the way this person handled her...it was getting a little difficult to care. Alex felt the arm around her waist moving and then a hand was stroking across her waist scraping along her abs as her body shivered with a building warmth. The song continued to play and it felt as if it was echoing through her mind and body and then the whisper against her ear brought her own brown eyes slipping back just as the tongue had swiped up the shell of it.

"I'm loving what you wanna wear, I wonder what's up under there..wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue….." The voice wasn't haunting to Alex anymore, it was tantalizingly darkly intoxicating and the fingers along her abs weren't playing along her stomach anymore. They were descending to where the heat was pooling between the agent's trembling legs. Alex was practically panting for this stranger and she hadn't even seen their face but yet she was a wet wreck already.

"Fuck….." The agent moaned as the fingers grazed downward and at the seam of her cargo pants dancing dangerously in tormenting circles applying just enough pressure to be torturous and it tempted Alex even more. She was writhing wiggling against the woman and then suddenly the force against her wasn't at her back anymore but she was slammed down to the floor with her back pressed in and the body pressing against her own. Just as her eyes slid forward a hand cupped over her sight and it made her gasp at the strength behind it. "I….wanna...se..e…" That hot tongue stroked her other ear then and a growl from her playmate made her entire body quake in pleasure every fiber of her was begging for what SHE was moaning for as a leg was pressed between hers and pushed up right against the soaked center.

"No….eyes closed..for me…." That growl made Alex comply as she nodded under the hand over her vision. "Keep them closed, like the good girl you want to be for me.." The agent shut them and nodded as the hand was removed and something soft and slick was placed over her eyes and brought around to be tied at the back of her head. Alex was shivering with anticipation and yet a part of her wanted to disobey and that thought brought out a chuckle from the woman above her. "Or…..is it that you WANT to be bad for me Alex..?" Before the agent could answer a set of lips were crashing down on her own and Alex moaned so heatedly at the advance that she'd opened her mouth willingly for and felt a powerful stroke of a tongue against her own bringing a whole new fire to her. As she went to reach out for the woman her arms were slammed down above her head and the leg between her own stroked quicker and shook forcefully bringing what felt like a multi speed vibrator up dial after dial after dial.

The moans the agent were eliciting before were nothing to the howling begging aching moans she was spilling from her throat as she lost focus with the kiss and the woman above her devoured her in every possible way. Alex arched and writhed for more and just as quickly as the hands left her wrists did they tear away the tank over her torso and the pants so deliciously soaked between the legs leaving the agent in only a set of black panties and those were easily ripped off. The tongue playing in her moaning mouth left to stroke along the side of her face that trailed down her neck sucking along her throat teasingly. One hand quickly cupped a breast and played with it skillfully as the other hand cupped her soaking pulsing sex and Alex thought she'd cum just from that one firm clasp between her legs. Then the lips at her neck were over the other breast her nether lips were parted with two fingers slipping in and Alex was undone as her moaning begging plea's became wanton wrecked submissive screams.

"OOOOOH YES FUUUUUUCCCKKKKKK ME!" The agent was howling out as those fingers in her slid expertly around her folds, swiping and playing stroking and pumping and Alex felt her orgrasms rising higher and higher then cascading through and out of her one after another.

"That's it AGENT...Alexandra…...Danvers…..give yourself over to all I can provide you…."

* * *

"ALEX!?" The agent gasped as the bottle she'd been holding in her hand went flying bringing the expensive liquor all over her now petrified sister in red and blue standing in her kitchen with jaw dropped and cerulean blue eyes wide. "Al…..ex.." Brown eyes were about to gather up all the anger they could muster but upon the look at the blonde she decided to forgo that idea. "You were screaming….and...I…"

"Kara, I'm fine." The agent breathed in and it was then she realized just how bad this was looking at how she was sitting with her legs somewhat open in the dark cargo pants yes but still, it didn't take a genius to figure out that between them….she was soaked. Instantly Alex shut her legs and gulped and watched as her sister fumbled with her hands twittering her fingers and turned away. "I really am fine Kar."

"I kinda…...dashed out from Lena's balcony." Kara explained which only brought a grumble and rub of her temples from the agent. "She's been worried too. Ever since we got back from Midvale and you went into FULL time agent mode you have kinda been, I don't know, standoffish?"

"I'm fine." Both were startled at the knock at the door as Kara gazed over and the agent noticed what her sister was doing. "Well?" She whispered.

"I…." Kara then whooshed into the spare bedroom to change as she came back dressed as the reporter now standing before Alex. "Might wanna…..get in bathroom, perhaps a shower sis." Kara whispered back. She mouthed 'It's Sam.' The agent rushed a little bit clumsily off the floor watching as her sister super sped around to clean up the mess of the scotch she'd showered her with. Alex glanced to the door then slid into her bathroom shutting that one barely hearing the opening of her main door. "Hey Sam...what brings you by?"

"I, well…..I know Alex has been having a hard go of things lately, so I….came to see if she wanted to go catch a game or movie with me. Ruby is at a friend's so I thought I'd come over and see if maybe I could offer her some friendly company." Alex listened to the woman speaking to her sister with the bathroom door partially open. "Is she not here?"

"Oh, she was taking a nap and I stopped by to check on her and I think she's in the shower. Hold on, that's Lena calling. I'll be right back." Alex heard the footsteps of her not so light footed sibling when out of heroics and the sigh of the woman in her kitchen. Then she heard the voice and felt a heat pool through her body once more.

"Mmmm what I wouldn't give to explore that body in the shower right now…." The voice didn't sound like Sam at all but what she'd heard in her dreams and Alex swallowed down hard carefully shutting the door as she turned on the fan of the room and started the shower.

"Fuck…" Alex mouthed then glanced over toward the bathroom door through the now steamy glass of the shower door and reached out to wipe it only to find a set of hungry orbs gazing at her in rich maddening desire. Brown eyes widened then she blinked and suddenly she was standing by the door still as a phone went off in the other room and a rather familiar song played and she felt the heat pooling all over again.

"Alex?"

"Sorry Sam….ummmm….was that your phone?" Kara asked still kinda blushing from the call she had with her girlfriend, turning redder at the lyrics that came over the air.

"No, that wasn't mine. Interesting song pick though."

"Why?"

"Tell you what, I'll um…..wait for Alex by my car downstairs okay? Let her know." Sam's voice brought the agent curious until…

"Have you heard that before?" Kara asked nervously as she walked the woman out.

"Yeah, um…..oddly enough, in my dreams…" Sam muttered at the blonde as she smiled waved and Kara shut the door to turn and gaze at the bathroom one.

"Hey Alex?" The agent knew exactly what was coming, as she grabbed the handle turning it, to the question she knew was waiting for her as she opened the door...


	6. Chapter 6

Such a drastic shift in the days, the nights events. How quickly things had shifted once the dangers had reared their venomous heads straight to their doors. Without fully understanding the situation angers erupted, bonds were tested, yet in the end….they were finally free.

"Mommmmmmm…" The long drawn out call had alerted her from her oh so sudden daydream as Sam lay on the couch one arm slightly over her face. "Mommm.." Ruby called again and this time the woman lifted her lids to glance up at the set of focused eyes on hers. "Hi."

"Ruby….I'm sorry I…" Sam started as she raised her body up on the sofa as her daughter kept her gaze on her. "I…" She knew it had concerned Ruby dearly when everything had cascaded over them, with Reign, with the attacks….with her daughter almost losing her only parent. But it also made Sam grateful, for friends like Lena that put her own front row in the line of fire. For Kara the girl of steel, that despite it being in her body, never gave up and kept doing everything possible to get through to her and it nearly cost the blonde her very life. For Alex….

"Mom...call her already." Sam blinked and looked at her daughter whom put one hand on her hip and stood EXACTLY like the woman that had protected her daughter the most, whom...Sam craved and despite her best efforts not to show it, wanted SO damn badly. "Call her or I will."

"She's probably out at her job Rubes." The woman tried but dropped her jaw when her daughter held her phone out and it said 'I'm at my place, why?' "Kinda _pushing_ the decision aren't you?" Of course her daughter laughed at her and walked toward the kitchen to get a soda as Sam dropped her back back onto the couch.

* * *

It hadn't even been midnight yet and even after such a tuckering day of training new agents, the short haired auburn DEO bad ass was all over her bed with a slight bit of the moonlight and street lights illuminating part of her bedroom. Alex's body writhed as she shivered clenching the sheets tightly her head back. Then all of a sudden, all the movement stopped and her body slipped into a soundless slumber…

Upon the first sense of awakening she felt her head slightly heavy realizing it was down. Even more so, it was upright just as her body was. As sensations came into retrospect she felt her arms above her and slapped her head up then gasped realizing she couldn't see. She was blindfolded?

"What the fuck?" Alex spattered out trying to pull her arms apart then tugging on what felt like leather around her wrists that were strapped together and the agent shook with an underlying worry. Until…

" _Night nurse, nurse…_

 _Night nurse, nurse…_

 _(Who you gonna call?)_

 _Night nurse, nurse…._

 _Night nurse, nurse…."_

The beat, the rhythm the tones….the lyrics had brought the agent lifting one brow and shivering slightly from a sudden breeze. Alex attempted again to break herself free of the restraints then feeling something click and click again and her body hoisted up slightly.

"' _Cause tonight I'm working over time…_

 _Oh are you ready to cross the line,_

 _I'll treat you until the break of dawn.._

 _You're not alone.."_

"Hello?" Alex mumbled out feeling her breathing quickening as a gasp escaped her when what felt like nails drag along her side as the agent heard boots step by. "He...llo…" Her head flicked to the side when the boots came close again but instead of a light drag of nails on her side two powerful hands grasped her hips and the boots stopped behind her. Alex shuttered turning her head more as the hands on her sides slid up and didn't just rub her torso...they engulfed it. "Fuuuuuck…"

"Yes agent….fuck…." The voice brought Alex's eyes widening and about to fight until the two hands were no longer over the tank she was wearing, but under it and sliding up as the cupped her soft mounds with a bit of strength reserved as to not harm the agent. As the two hands massaged and groped Alex's exquisite breasts Reign brushed her lips along the agent's neck dragging her tongue up meeting an earlobe and fastening lips over it growling with a rumbled purr and it brought Alex pooling for someone she shouldn't even be submitting to but feeling herself bending for. "I feel your hesitation….but remember dear Alexandra…..this is but our dream world to play in." As Reign spoke she pulled one hand out of the tank to slide it over the burgundy material. "I'm going to tear this off now…." Alex trembled as she heard the tank ripping and torn away from her body leaving her torso exposed especially when Reign ripped the lacy bra off as well tossing that far from where Alex hung just a few inches off the floor. "Mmmmm, much better." The other hand returned and grasped a breast once more only to slide a thumb and finger along the nipple that hardened gloriously for Reign's appeasement. The woman licked along Alex's neck paying the most attention to her throat once she walked around to be in front of the agent. With yet another growl she purred her next words. "I love how fucking soaked you become when someone of power handles you how I KNOW you desire for.."

"Fuuuck….I….I….fuck your touch feels good…" Alex stammered out and purred slightly with a soft moan as her breasts were played with sweetly. Then the hands slid off her breasts and the agent whined at the missing contact. The lips the tongue on the front of her was gone too. "Wait….I want…" Alex couldn't believe how much she was ready to beg for the attention on her body once more until hands were slipped into the back of her pants that felt like her favorite cargos again and she heard the most devious of tearing sounds. Gasping she heard the rips then felt herself bare slightly, unaware that Reign had torn from the pockets the jeans apart down the middle until there were two pieces like slips as they slid down Alex's legs and her bare feet.

"I think…..you look much better...without….these…" Alex heard one more rip and judging by the feel of the fingers between her legs she knew the satin underwear she had on were no longer useful. "Now….agent...I think...training is in...order…"

"Excuse m…" Alex had started to protest until one breast had been gripped hard, a hot wet mouth was over the other and a hand was cupped up between her aching legs with her body lowered enough to where she found herself spreading her legs with her feet planted on the ground. "Mmmmm fuck…." The agent got out barely with how much she was dripping as a palm pressed up against her clit applying just the right amount of pressure and rubbing in circles while fingers danced along the folds of her. Alex couldn't hold it back anymore as she flung her head back moaning and begging like the horny wet slut she was. "Mmmooooore….pleease…." The agent moaned more wanton more desperate. The pressure on her clit and the two fingers pressed up into her wet pulsing pussy were driving her mad and she panted like a wild bitch in heat. Lips pressed against her throat once more abandoning her breast but Alex could care less.

Everything this person was doing was bringing her closer and closer to the perfect well needed release. Then a third finger slipped in, along with a fourth and Alex practically screamed her begging plea's for more. The four fingers didn't just pump her aching sloppy pleasure pit….they danced along the walls they strobed and stroked every bit of her pulsing pussy and with the delicious rapturing play inside her the tidal waves of ecstasy hit Alex like a monsoon and the agent screamed every ounce of her pleasure out as she came hard for the woman handling her.

"Perrrrrrfect." Reign cooed as she pulled her hands from the dangling messy broken agent. Alex whimpered at the loss of contact once more but then she felt herself lowered and her wobbly weak legs folded easily bringing her to her knees and releasing the rope that was keeping the cuffs on her wrists upright. Her arms instantly dropped even though she was still cuffed but that hadn't mattered when Reign was finger fucking her pussy with quick powerful pressuring explosive plunges. Alex felt her chin grabbed as the woman stood right above her in front of her. "You look much better on your knees….Alexandra." Reign purred smirking but the agent shivered by how much her nether lips were still drooling her cream out. Alex was wrecked and her folds still pulsed by how much they were stroked, pressed on, and tugged. Reign licked her lips and reached out grasping the agent by the back of her head and shoving Alex's face right between her legs where she wanted to treat Alex to a rather delicious cream. "Show me how well skilled that naughty mouth of yours is…" As the words were expressed Alex wasted no time and delved her lips along the wet soft path as she reached up with cuffed wrists and started to stroke Reign's center and she opened her mouth to push her tongue deeply into the woman's tasty hot flow tunnel. As Reign felt Alex forcing her tongue in she slipped her fingers around the blindfold and yanked it off Alex's face as the agent, while fucking her pussy with such a well trained tongue, gasped glancing up at two glowing red orbs of the treacherous, completely nude and scarred, World Killer...

* * *

"Fuck…!" Alex spat out flinging her body upright in bed with one hand pressed to her chest as she breathed heavily feeling every bit of her skin still tingling with an itching burn of hot ache that she shouldn't even be allowing herself to react to, yet she…..wanted it? Just before she could delve any further into those thoughts she heard the buzz to her left and noticed a phone that wasn't hers, vibrate along the nightstand. Why did that device look faintly familiar? As the phone quit it's movements silencing once more Alex heard a flushing and rustling coming from her bathroom turning her head toward the door as the knob turned and the agent felt her breath catch in her throat swallowing hard down. The door opened and the agent's eyes widened as the gorgeous long dark haired beauty came out with Alex's favorite jasmine style kimono over their obviously rather bare body.

"Oh good morning Alex…did you sleep well?" Sam asked smiling softly. But the smile was short lived as the agent still stared with one eyebrow raised and a confused expression causing the new boss of L-Corp to stop her footsteps toward the bed. "Alex?"

"You…..you're….in my….robe." Alex barely got out as the woman standing in her bedroom nodded slowly. "In my home….in my robe..in my room…"

"Yes." Sam treaded carefully as she took further steps toward the bed wondering how long it would take the agent to realize she sat up completely exposed to her….view. Eyes lightly flickered down then up and bopped her head to the side quickly nodding. Alex gasped as her eyes flicked wide and she grasped the sheet to quickly cover her body up to her neck. "Sorry for the um….mark there too." The agent looked utterly confused then slipped fingers up where Sam had so graciously marked her skin with a little nipping and sucking in all their glorious ravenous incredible sex play. She laughed as Alex dropped her body back on the bed then buried her head in the pillow looking away from her groaning. Sam took the opportunity to close the distance from where she was to the bed where the agent was hiding under the covers still groaning.

"Whaa…...what happened? We were…"

"At the bar.." Sam started as she sat softly down reaching out to drag fingers lightly through the hair all fussed on the pillow not covered by the sheet or bed spread.

"And I…"

"We did some shots, had a few drinks yes." The woman smiled as the groaning stopped and a content sigh slipped from the woman under the covers at the tender stroking of her hair.

"And you…"

"And I..came back here….you were a little more far gone than me yes..and we um…"

"We slept together?" Alex asked nervously as she turned and uncovered her face to look at the beautiful woman with curiosity seeing her nod.

"We uh...did more than that actually." Sam laughed, trying to stay serious and absolutely failing at it as something clinked on the floor and the agent shot up without any covering leaning over the edge of the bed and saw exactly what had fell. Sam shot her eyes up trying to hold back the smirk biting her lip as Alex turned her head to her. "Was that what I think…"

"My cuffs?" The agent responded as Sam nodded. "I'm never drinking that much again." Alex grumbled as she grabbed the pillow to flop it over her face in embarrassment. "Just….shoot me now." She drawled out under the cushion.

"But where would the fun be in that Agent Danvers…" The voice from her dreams, spoken was such darkly yet devious intent, said against the pillow and the agent gasped as the pillow was ripped from her grip with her body suddenly straddled and pinned by a completely nude and stunningly sexy World Killer. Alex's eyes widened with the two burning yet fierce glowing eyes of the powerful Reign gazing down at her with a rich beastly hunger as she licked her lips at the agent. "Why don't you….open those two trembling legs for me my beautiful Alexandra...so I may drink in my fill of the glorious nectar your warm aching blossom wishes to part for my well skilled powerful tongue…"

"Oooooh….fuuuuuck…." Alex gasped feeling her legs pressed apart as a lips fastened on where she was begging pleading and needing release from badly...

* * *

"Fuck!..." The agent shot from her quivering throat swallowing down the heat she could feel along the walls of her mouth coating her tongue and filling her entire trembling aching body. As she glanced up at her ceiling then flicking her gaze nervously to the shades where the sun's light was doing it's best to peek through she turned her focus more to what hadn't surprised her when she went to roll her body slightly. She felt the moisture and knew most likely the sheets possibly the mattress pad cover were damp from the wicked yet wrecking dreams she had just woke from. Groaning she turned her head to bury her face into her pillow. "I shouldn't be having these fucking things….that evil bitch...almost killed my sister….almost destroyed us all.." Alex was trying to understand why she kept having the nightmares, but…..they weren't nightmares. She knew it. She didn't want to, but she knew they weren't. _Why the fuck am I dreaming of someone that nearly ended all of us and this entire planet?_

"Alex?" The agent flung up from her bed and slid off the mattress to reach for the gun in her nightstand drawer as she heard a few knocks then her name called again, this time by more than just one. "Alex?"

"Aunt Alex it's my mom and I..you there?" The agent groaned as she lowered the weapon then turned to look at her bed sighing.

"Alex? I have the key you gave Ruby. Before I enter….you decent?" Alex dropped her head turned fully to her bed and just flopped face first into it not realizing she had just dropped her face RIGHT into where she had pooled her pleasure from the rather dark yet tortuously tempting sex dreams. "Alex?" The agent groaned just loud enough and hoped the Kryptonian would hear her and know she was okay. "I hear you agent. We will come back with food okay? I am going to leave your coffee on the counter." The agent heard a jumble in the door then the click of the lock undone. "Hey Ruby, go meet me back at the car okay?"

"Mom….we don't have time for you to jump her bones again." Ruby countered sighing then walking away yelling, "Bye Aunt Alex! See you at the game!" The agent groaned again as she heard a chuckle when the door knob turned. Alex slightly lifted her head to watch the door open and prayed that the predicament she had herself in, was just…..another door into her dreams..

 ** _**'Night Nurse' tribute haha from Cascada.._**


	7. Chapter 7

Both had heard that age old expression.. _never mix business with pleasure.._

Yet, from the stresses of both jobs and adjusting to life after the disasters of the World Killer threat it was about bloody time they let a free weekend be just that. What could go wrong with two rather intelligent women on a Friday night in the confines of the business woman's hefty and pricey estate. What..could possibly go wrong?...

"I've got..to hand it to ya Luthor..you sure know how to hit hard.." The agent, now proud Director of the DEO mumbled between her glass of rather expensive and quite a large alcohol percentage than usually what she swallowed down. Brown eyes glimmered as she let the smirk slide to her lips and dropped her five card hand with three jacks and two fives. Watching the other woman before her, she gauged her reaction but found her smile dropping as green eyes burned with a fueled uncanny focus as she dropped four queens and a ten. "Wha the…"

"Never…...underestimate..my strikes Alex...andra.." Lena chuckled flipping a small ounce of flirtatious tone to her words watching the agent before her grumble then take the shot on the table. Green eyes glanced over the wardrobe of the Director and felt herself nip her bottom lip between her teeth just as Alex had swallowed the shot leaving both of them feeling more than the booze both had obviously had too much of after their shifts and shared gripes of the day. Carefully she slid her hands over the cards, gathering them to shuffle keeping eyes locked on her challenger's as a devious grin slipped over her lips once she let the bottom one free from her biting to avoid the thoughts of sinking her teeth into _anything_ else.

"I'm beginning to ponder just how much you took casinos for when you weren't engaged in academics." Alex took a sip from her glass again as she leaned back on the sofa stretching out putting her head back stretching her arms over back of couch as green orbs flickered with an even deeper flame when the button up dark purple tight short sleeved top slipped out from where it had been tucked in and Lena had a full view of the agent's abs. Granted, she wasn't Kryptonian but damn she might as well be. The woman was structured to be a fucking sexy beast of a soldier with the ravenous erotic strike. Now green eyes gazed down even further along the tight dark denim honestly shocked that Alex hadn't come over in her usual DEO cargo attire. She was so very veeeery grateful. When the woman brought her head back down along with her arms she turned her head side to side as it cracked. "Well..how about we make this even more…...appealing.." One of the Luthor's eyebrows hitched up. "We are already doing shots, and I have to preserve my own damn dignity…" Lena wondered if Alex knew when she was drunk that she ranted like her sister but then the agent one upped her in four words, "..let's do….strip poker.." The Luthor felt herself lost for words as the Director laughed dragging one hand through her short auburn hair slowly leaning forward tilting her head in a rather intimidating way and the gaze she gave Lena just spelled out ' _fuck me senseless_ '. "What do you say Lena?"

"I…." Brown eyes watched her even as she took a sip from her glass and poured them both a shot of the harder blend. The minute she swallowed it down it was if the brown in her orbs melted into rich warm earthy blends. "Well…" Lena gathered herself refusing to back down from a challenge. "Then agent...Director….lose your shirt because..I HANDED you..your tight ass.." Alex felt her eyebrow raise at that slip as the Luthor took the shot and downed it tapping the glass down by her's. "..seven times..was it?" Lena leaned back and composed herself knowing she had a much better chance than the elder of the Danvers sisters since she had.. _Oh fuck….I have just as much as she does.._ The Luthor had a black corset on with gold hooks to connect the ends, a set of faded blue denim skinny jeans her heels and her hair that was slipped back elegantly, now free and loose. Who knew if the agent had a tank under that nicely tight velvet purple or even a bra and suddenly she was hoping Danvers wore lace. Lena's eyes locked on Alex's as both gazed at one another like a couple of caged tigers itching for a fresh meal as they slid their tongues along their own lips. "Well?"

"Well…." The auburn haired agent smirked as she slowly deliberately started at the bottom versus the top and heard the erupting growl that slipped from the business woman's mouth. "Fair enough..since I have one under it.." Alex let her fingers free each hole as she maneuvered the buttons out of their hold making her way to the first button close enough to her chest and watched as the Luthor's eyes flickered down. "Are you..hoping for...a show?" Lena felt her grin widen slightly pouring them both another shot.

"Can't blame a girl for trying. Your deal." Easily taking down another round feeling this one heat more than just her throat as she watched the agent hammer hers down like a champ tapping her glass face down. "No more of that one?"

"I'm hot enough….." Alex practically purred as she slid the shirt off revealing a slimp burgundy lacy tank with roses designed along the chest up the straps and oh did it do wonders for the cleavage SO rather displayed. Lena knew she was gawking but she couldn't help it. She hadn't even realized the agent had dealt their cards. As the Director viewed her hand she studied the two cards as she set up the texas hold em, watching to see if the woman wanted to add more to the game so she took it as an opportunity. "Thought we could..use a change."

"I didn't know you were a lace kinda gal agent.." Lena cooed as she slid her fingers over two cards and carefully inspected them then flcking her gaze back up matching the Director's. "What do I get..if I get this hand?"

"Thoughtt it wa was beee….coming…." Alex recomposed herself as the booze hit her ass even harder and Lena smiled devilishly licking her lips turning the bottle so the woman could see the content percentage. _92 proof?!_

"I…..call….you...Alex…..andra…." Lena purred deeply as a rather taunt heat began to fester in her jeans and she found herself shifting her hips to try to release the tightness her pants were adding. The agent slipped her chocolate eyes down as she sunk their affliction to where they both knew the Luthor was itching. "Show em.."

"Verrrrry wellll Luthorrrr…" Alex smiled as she pointed to the three royals on the coffee table before them along with the seven and three. One jack one king one queen. She slapped down a queen and a jack chuckling. "Beat that bitch…." The agent growled playfully as she leaned back stretching out on the couch as the Luthor glanced down at the two of hers then the five on the table. She leaned forward in the lazy boy she was in giving the agent just enough of a view down her slightly unhooked corset at the top. "That…..cors….will be handedd overrr…" Alex snickered then the woman's cards dropped and the Director felt her jaw drop hard with brown eyes shifting in disbelief. "Ohhhhh fuck…..me…"

"Well…." Lena shot down another shot as the agent gawked over her two other queens and her three pointing out the most obvious of queens, of hearts. "I do…...like lace.." The Luthor licked her lips as she got off the lazy boy to slide onto the table pass it and mount the coffee table leaning slightly down giving the agent one hell of a view. "Strip that..offffff…...Diiiirrrrrector…"

"Mkay…." Alex stammered out hammered off her ass completely as she struggled to get the blasted tank over her head until two soft smooth hands slid up the sides of her torso bringing shivers of torrent heat burning through her pooling her thoroughly. The fingers curled around the tank and with both their efforts the burgundy was no longer an issue especially since that tank HAD the built in bra. "Iiiiiiii think….you got double…." Then one moment she was leaning against the back of the couch and the next she was brought down completely on it. "Mmmm Leeeena…."

"Shut….th…..fuck up…..Director...let me…..show you...training techniques…" Lena felt her words slurring but it was growing too impossible to give a shit. "Maybe….some...karma...sutra...agent?"

"Fuckkkk….." Alex gasped as a hot set of lips and teasing teeth brushed a breast as a hand was scraping along her inner thigh and she knew just how her panties were fairing on this conquest the Luthor was taking, over the agent. "Lenaa….." Moans broke from her as if someone had started to melt woven stained glass and she felt herself unbinding and rolling into the desires the Luthor was causing her body. Her mind was screaming " _you fucking idiot this is your sister's girl!"_ But…..her vocals were only working for one thing…. "Fuck…..I'm ssssoo damn soaked…" The same moment Alex had admitted it fingers found her wet folds as teeth pressed down on a perked pink nipple. The Director didn't even have to say a word for her screams of absolute pleasure drove her into the throws of passion and ecstasy. Neither were aware of the attentive eyes upon them from a skyline distance.

* * *

As both rather powerful Kryptonian's hovered over their glorious city one turned the small theater buttered popcorn bag to the other taking a mouthful as she popped piece after piece into her own mouth chewing and gazing with the hungers of uncanny awakening cats lazily stretching then sniffing out a rather….scrumptious meal. The blonde shoved her hand into the bag finding herself unable to turn away from what they both were witnessing.

"This is…..hot.." Sam purred munching on more popcorn. "I mean, this is better than the porn on tv.." Supergirl nearly choked on a piece of popcorn coughing and turning to the other Kryptonian. Sam laughed at the woman's facial expression. "What?"

"That's my…..sister...and my...our...best friend...and my...girlfriend!" The darker haired woman put her head back snickering. Looking up at the stars then back at the spectacular view of the two women no longer on the indoor patio couch as they were wrestling on the glassed veranda.

"Oh come on….she's not real blood…." Sam glanced back slightly and it's what she noticed that had her eyebrow raised. "OR is it…..that you've _thought_ about her..that way before.." Arias smirked as the blonde gulped and then without looking shoved her hand into the bag once more to receive more of their shared popcorn treat for entertainment. "Now just think….if.." But Sam felt her words cut short by the voices she was sure both of them had heard.

* * *

"Mmmm Allllllly…...fuckkk….I….I think….we mightbe….bein' watchedd.." Lena attempted to speak smoothly but faltered by her hiccup the Director's chuckle and her slur in her speech. Alex rose slightly from her body completely over the Luthor's as she glanced around suspiciously with fuzzy vision.

"Dddddon't worry Leeeee….I'm a ff fucking fed….youuuu are insafe hands.."

"And….youuuuu're fuckdd up.." Lena chuckled as the agent laughed and dropped her head on the green eyed beauty's gorgeous breasts. "That's kay..I got a fixx.." Alex rolled her head to side to look at the woman's exquisite face. "Check….mmmmmy pocket.." The Director slid her hand back down and snickered at the smoothness along her hand then the wonderfully warm wetness of the woman under her. "Well….oooooh fuck that…..feels….good…"

"You….aren't….panted Luthee…." Alex laughed hearing a groan.

"Well….pants me….and find my clicker…"

"Nah.." The Director smirked as she slowly rose making the Luthor whine at the loss of bodily contact. Arms flailed as hands patted the floor at her absence.

"Allllllex…."

"Got…..dial….on wall..yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"Where?" The agent studied to where the woman on the floor attempted to point and shook her fuzzy head rubbing her temples before practically tripping over their clothing piles along the veranda deck. "Oh wait…..I think..meeee thinks... I found it.." Stumbling over she made it to the panel. "Code.."

"Hehehehehehe…"

"Luuuuuuthor….code…"

"3825 63..heheeee…." Lena chuckled as the agent punched in the code flimsily until she thought about the digits. "I wasssss…...gonna add 968 versus 63 but it's so appropriate right now." Both heard a ding as small rectangular screen above the keypad unlocked. "Now….come over here and…..3….8….2…..5…."

* * *

Up in the air Sam had disposed of the empty bag of popcorn flying back up to see Supergirl's cape swaying in the wind then noticed the woman's attention not on the veranda but on the phone in her hand. Her eyes shot up to the side in thought then back to the woman hovering with her.

"What the….what are you doing and WHERE do you keep that?" The blonde glanced up at the device to flick her gaze to her side as if it was obvious, she answered.

"My boot." Sam felt herself obviously glancing over and down studying then looking at the bewildered look on Kara's face. "Hey Sam….what is..38..25..63?" Her eyes flickered curiously in blues as the woman beside her facepalmed. "What?"

"I….ask your sister." Removing the hand from over her face she glanced down as they both watched the shades roll down over the perfectly open windows and noticed what they were made of. "I….think we might be busted.." Looking over she watched Kara's jaw drop as she tried to x-ray only to find the lead Sam had just figured out apparently their sneaky Lena had installed for shades. Both then watched a hand stick out from the slightly open door to the outdoor part of the veranda as a the bird was flipped then the door pulled shut as the two Kryptonian's heard the click of locks.

"Well…." Kara let it slip. "Fuck..me.." Sam just started to chuckle as she brought a hand to her forehead as the blonde looked over. "What?"

"Well..you wanted to know what it meant.."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a day like any other in National City. Some idiot decides they are newest and most powerful being on the face of the world and the fact he's of an alien race doesn't make good for public view. Despite the city growing more relaxed of the rather verse atmosphere of all different genders, ethnicity, species, and religions…..there was ALWAYS someone to go and ruin a perfectly normal day. Well..as normal as you could get.

So after a long haul of chases, battles and captures the four female fighters found themselves all slipping into the rather expensive 'private' jet of the wealthy Luthor's around five p.m. to escape for the evening to a retreat the brilliant raven haired woman also owned and hadn't occupied for quite some time. As both Kryptonian's glanced around the cabin of the plane, that despite the size of it as they had originally approached it thinking it to be small, found it rather spacious and left plenty of room to spread out. Where both the Luthor and Director had slipped into the cockpit where Lena handed a headset to the elder Danvers that did look rather stunning even in her DEO fighter attire.

She had been grateful that when the agent had brought her suit to the Luthor they started to toss around ideas to even further improve its use. Alex hadn't wanted the one Winn to make her tampered with so they both were careful when observing it's functions which some even the agent wasn't aware of. Leave it to Schott. After their list of positives and negatives, adds and removals came into play.. _along with a good amount of scotch_ they had found the perfect distribution of slick light material, well integrated weaponry and factored in several other variables and quirks.

Now, both of them were rather dressed to impress and completely protected between both Lena's and Alex's ideas, technology and….sex appeal. It had been important for the next stage of her 'initiation' into the DEO. Thinking back regarding how it had came to be, the Director couldn't help but feel herself pooling at the recollection..

When the Luthor had come to her after a week of silence due to her sudden awakening the next morning after a much needed _fuck_ only to find the woman in her bed to actually BE her girlfriend's sister well…..it didn't pan out too well. Lena had ditched her own house quickly after leaving the woman a note asking her to lock up when she left and she'd be at a conference for the next two days. It was a stall tactic and the Director knew it. Though, she hadn't expected to wake up in a strange bed either. Funny thing the slightest of alcohol did to her brain. But who was she kidding. They had been shit faced and she knew it. As odd as it had been to wake up where she was then realize where she was and that she'd just fucked a woman her sister had been pining over for more than a year well…..oops. But then a week of absolute silence; no call, no text, no appearance...that same Luthor with access to the DEO now had come into the agency at a rather odd time of night. There were less agents to gawk at what she wore slightly showing under the trench but, she was on a mission.

"Whatever reports you have Donnison just….toss them on my desk before you go in the morning. I'm not….in the mood for ruthless papers right now.." The Director groaned putting her head back in her rather comfy office chair with her arms lounged over the back slightly shutting her eyes. It was then she felt pressure over her legs and hands gripping the very arms sliding down to the wrists to keep her pinned on her own damn chair. The woman's eyes flashed open and her jaw went slack staring up into not her girlfriend's eyes but…..her sister's girlfriend's eyes. Eyes that bored into her ruthlessly that was until the woman straddling her keeping her pinned slid her lips up into a rich hot smirk. "L….Lena?" Alex couldn't really say anything else and then she slightly glanced up only to have the woman lean down more so their faces were mere inches apart causing the Director to gulp.

"Train..me.." The Luthor practically purred the words out and the way she said them oozed with such smooth preamble. "Train me...Ally.." Then before they knew it they were passionately kissing, the Director's door had slammed shut and locked and she'd practically growled through the overhead speaker through panting bated breaths 'ON CALL DON'T DISTURB ME'. Everyone left in the building thought two things. They were scared shitless and...she's getting laid.

"So..I take it you are flying this thing?" Alex asked with headset mounted as the green eyes beauty before her gave a little smirk as she checked everything including fuel capacity.

"WE are flying this thing." Lena chuckled as one of the agent's eyebrows hiked up.

"Excuse me?" Then the Director felt a hand reach out and cup her chin with a slight amount of pressure. With a brave ease the Luthor brought the woman's head back leaning forward. "I...oooooh Leeeee…" Alex felt herself moan as kisses were planted teasingly along her throat then to the side of her neck only to have her earlobe fastened by a set of taunting teeth and soft hot lips. "If….fuuuuck woman...I...you keep...ooooh…" With expert skill Lena had unfastened the agent's belt, popped open the button and without even tugging down the zipper slid her hand downward as fingers met a neatly shaved mound. Slipping further down Alex felt the moistened bundle of nerves lightly stroked and as green eyes fueled with hunger she stroked the tips of her fingers along the folds of the woman panting by her menstruations. But just as Alex thought her body was going to receive another pleasurable round by the Luthor's hand the fingers left her and with it she practically whined. Lena of course chuckled as she brought the woman's head back down only for their eyes to meet as she purposely drug her tongue over the fingers that had gathered wetness of the Director's so rather burning nether region. "Fuck..you.." Alex growled as the hand left her chin and she put her head back against the cockpit flight hair groaning feeling herself so damn soaked.

"MMMM..later." Lena shifted her mind back to a professional mode as she looked over. "Ready?"

"Are you serious? I can fly it?!" Alex asked with curiosity and much more excitement than she meant to display. But who were they fooling, she was like a kid in a candy store. The look upon the short haired woman's gorgeous face brought a smile to the Luthor.

"Yep, but we just need to go over some tips okay?" Alex nodded still grinning. "Okay, we start with this.."

* * *

As the well instructed Luthor taught the Director the ins and outs of being a captain, running a plane and how to do it safely both of the powerful Kryptonians were enjoying the fruits of no doubt Lena's requested cabin supply cabinet of _endless_ goodies. Every possible delicacy was filled in precious perfection and Sam smirked at the absolute intelligent factor of it all. The Luthor knew how to pack the good stuff. As she reached in studying the box the blonde appeared at her side sipping from a straw a rare soda brand Lena had stocked the mini fridges with.

"I...I think it might be German." Kara studied the language on it then smiled taking another sip.

"It's a mix of different liqueurs from belgium." The blonde stated sipping the last of the delicious bubble gum flavored drink then turning to fridge opening it as her jaw practically dropped. "S...Saaaaaam?" Kara called.

"Well...they can't really hit me so...I could eat them. But Lena might want them for her and Alex..mmmmm…..how good they would work on all those...divine muscles and soft.."

"SAM! I don't need to hear about my sister's body okay?" The woman turned to her finally as she turned her back to the sweets. "Look."

"So? It's probably another liquor that has absolutely no effect on us." The woman grumbled.

"It's…..from Krypton well...Argo City." The L-Corp boss felt an eyebrow raise in curiosity as she made her way over to where the blonde was holding the bottle and with careful inspection she reached out tracing the lettering along the label. Kara felt her eyes no longer on the bottle as the personal space so rather invaded revealed the cleavage of one rather fierce and feisty Kryptonian before her. As blue glanced down she couldn't help but lick her lips and ponder all the possibilities with someone _just_ as strong as her. Which meant..she didn't have….to hold back..

"What you bet..it was Mon-El that left that behind and jacked it fro...m…" As Sam raised her head to look to Kara quicker than she meant to she felt their faces collide and due to the positioning their noses barely touched as blues met hazel greens and their orbs fueled with what ifs. _Fuck...why do I...wanna…_ Neither knew they were practically thinking the exact same thing and before either knew it their lips crashed against one another's and the bottle was carefully lowered to the floor to tip over and roll away and even though the plane had started to lift from the platform their hands were grasping to one another achingly as one moaned the other growled and before they knew it they were attempting to strip one another's uniforms away finding the feat aggravating.

"Th...uuuuuuhhh Sam….th….the….zipppper is...ooooh there…" Kara felt herself moaning more wanton for the other caped hero and with hands guiding the others the blonde knew the dark haired goddess before her had found where to unlatch her suit. Then lips fastened to her ear sucking and nipping causing Kara's center to pool even more than it already had and she lunged forward to remove Sam's hearing a chuckled growl. "S….Sammm…"

"Ooooh..oh no Supergirl…" Sam growled low fueling the slick filter of sensually raked teasing tones through her voice causing a whimper to flee from the blonde's lips. "You….will be….raked bare..for me...to have.." Then just to add to the enticement she hiked one of her legs up bringing the knee right between Kara's trembling legs as a gasp escaped the blonde. Easily she stroked it up and down since Supergirl was now the bottom giving Sam all the power in this game. Purring into her ear she continued her teasing strokes with her leg as she unclipped the blonde's cape then unfastened part of her suit dragging it down to reach in and grasp a breast somewhat roughly using her thumb to tantalize the nipple hardening and perking by her precise moves.

"Mmmmm…..better...than chocolate.." Sam purred deeper hearing the sweet soft moans increasing with the speed of her touches and teases.

Neither were aware of the sudden set of eyes that watched with an absolute rich desire to be more than just a viewer of 'quite' the Kryptonian program..

* * *

Brown eyes were on careful study as she handled the jet like a pro hearing fumbling then noticing out of the corner of her eye that the Luthor had returned. But..she'd returned..empty handed.

"Hey..what happened to my soda and chips?" Alex asked slightly grumbling then hearing a sigh and a practically whispered moan causing the Director to glance back over with a raised brow. "What?"

"Well….." Sam is..well…...she's taking charge." The agent felt the curiosity getting to her contemplating dipping the plane just for the fun of it but kept that idea in the back of her mind as a possibility if she didn't get something in her grumbling stomach soon. Upon the much louder than meant to roar both women looked down at the Director's belly. "Um….what was that?"

"My piranhas..they're starving…" Alex explained so nonchalant it made the Luthor turn away with mouth agape some. Then, the pieces started to slip together in the agent's brain and she gasped nearly losing all focus on handling the rather pricey jet. "Are they?"

"Yep." Lena said smiling then slightly turning to the agent. "It was….fuck it's hot Ally.."

"Take control..I wanna see.." The Luthor couldn't help but laugh as she returned her headset to her head adjusting it as both women switched places and Lena sat down in Alex's chair as the elder Danvers hung her set on the top of the chair to make her way to the cabin.

"Just…..quietly...if you wanna watch..and if you want the plane not to be destroyed..I have the red sun lamps installed in here as well. Panel for that is by the door to the cockpit. Enter my favorite code and you can play with that if you want." Alex couldn't help but shake her head smirking turning slightly to the Luthor giving a raised eyebrow for gesture. Lena grinned devilishly. "I know you remember the code…"

"Oh, you know I do…" The Director chuckled as she lifted the cover to the keypad at the door and noticed a couple of meters. "There is two sets of lamps here?"

"One for red sun, one for yellow sun. Just in case.."

"Remind me to hire you later. 382..5.6.3.." Alex cut her off as the Luthor snickered behind her.

"Already self employed but….consider the cost of training me into the factor and we will call it even."

"Deal."

* * *

The cabin echoed with ravenous moans growls and the occasional whimper as Sam maintained full control over the situation quite pleased she had Supergirl RIGHT where she wanted her. Bare to her wandering hungry eyes she found the material over her own body growing to be quite the hassle as quickly and efficiently her own suit was discarded giving the blonde below her ample time to adjust their positions as she felt her back slam along the floor of the cabin. Growling low she intended to return to her previous position but found her body suddenly lifted from the floor only to be put on her knees as the Super grasped at her torso from behind her now upon her knees as well. Sam growled again but then lips played along her neck one hand drug along her abs to slip higher and grasp as the other slipped between her quivering legs.

"Oooooh fuck...K...Kara…" Sam stammered out practically panting as she felt her sex cupped expertly as a thumb ran slow taunting circles around the hidden nub until those touches brought her clit peeking out to play. "Shhh….shit…." Just as the blonde was about to slip a teasing finger into her Kryptonian playmate she felt a sudden falter to her strength but she wasn't the only one as both stopped their movements to gaze around. "Super…"

"Shush." Kara whispered as she took the hand on a breast and cupped it over Sam's mouth. "I'm listening..for heartbeats." Yet the blonde didn't hear anything which brought a slight worry to her and then she studied the lighting that before had been dim but..not orange. Kara removed the hand over her friend's face.

"I can't hear anything either. But..I noticed right away that some things in here were made of lead." That brought blue eyes flickering. Sam reached down placing her hand over the one still cupping her between her legs that had completely stopped movement. "Are you surprised?" She turned her head some to see the blonde shake her head then chuckle. "But…." Then before Kara could fathom their positions she was on her back once more on the floor of the cabin. "I have to hand it to friends of mine in college….self defense and karate classes were SO worth it." She purred pinning a naked Supergirl's arms above her head then lunging in to capture the blonde's lips with her own humming into the kiss. Neither were aware of the wide eyed spectator in the corner of the room whom stood as silent as possible but didn't miss an opportunity to lick her lips at the glorious sight.

Then, it dawned on her.. _her girlfriend...her sister..._ Alex almost turned back to reenter the cockpit and shake the image from her head. Almost….

* * *

The speaker came alive as Lena spoke into it that they were approaching their destination so to buckle in. She almost chuckled at the command as the jet landed on the small private runway of her exotic resort with one agent and two powerful beings that could break her expensive toy and turn it into Kryptonian tinker toys if they wanted to. With a slight devious grin, she thought of the box she stashed away of her own _personally crafted_ toys. That would be for later.

"Holy…." Alex gasped as the four of them stepped off the jet to an absolute paradise upon the side of a hill with a view to positively die for. Brown eyes studied the incredible atmosphere that had no other homes or buildings anywhere near it. Just one three story floating stepped home, plenty of enormous and open windows to give access to an incredible sunset that left them gaping at the sight. "Lena…" The Director spoke softly so unbelievably touched by this surprise, as was both Kara and Sam. Then brown eyes flickered to her green ones with one signature eyebrow raising. "You OWN this?"

"I built it." She smiled proudly as all their jaws dropped. "Oh come on...not just by myself. It took months actually. But there is a stairway and path that leads down to the doc and boarding station. Surf equipment, dive equipment...all the goodies you could want for the beach. Plenty of protectant though haha it would just be you and I using it agent."

"True." Alex laughed then glanced over as both her and Lena watched the two powerhouses step along the deck and take in the view. "You...this deck." Turning her gaze back to the Luthor she saw the woman nod. "Smart."

"Gets better. For night use, the deck has yellow sun bulbs. I didn't want them to be without just in case." Snickering she brought a hand up to try to compose the giggles that were erupting with her sinister plan as she leaned even closer as her lips brushed Alex's whom shivered slightly. "I got red ones in too….so we...can...have…" Brown eyes pooled with sinister and devious delight. "You approve?" Lena shuttered as the Director's lips drug along her ear then darted a tongue out for foul play just because she could. "F…..ck…"

"You….have no….idea….how hot...they were…" Alex had to share as she practically purred her response into the Luthor's hearing. Just when the agent didn't think it could grow any more painstakingly torturous...Lena cackled evilly. "What?"

"Where the panel is….I have night vision shades too.." The Director moved her head away and mouthed 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?' with a shocked expression. Lena cackled again deeper nodding baring pearly whites just to flash her intention. Both pulled away quickly from one another when they realized that both Kryptonian's stood before them back to back and slightly turned with arms crossed and rather firm yet sexual stares. "Uh…."

"Kara..Sam...hi." Alex gulped hearing the Luthor practically choking as she swallowed hard. She gave her best innocent smirk she could as her lover gazed at her then slowly purposely drug her tongue along her lips. Alex felt her body shiver at the move as all heat rushed straight down her spine and right up between her now shaky legs. Hoping for help she turned slightly to see Lena in just as much of a hot mess but the woman was actually sweating. Brown then flicked back front and center as it was Kara to approach them first as one of the blonde's hands stroked along Lena's torso slipping up and the other was placed softly on the side of her neck tenderly stroking. The Director thought to herself at that moment, this was her sister. But….she really wasn't. Then a hand was along her side one slipping into her short hair then curling fingers to tug her head to side, and then she felt her ass grabbed and gasped. "Wha…"

"You know…" Alex flicked her eyes to the side and felt herself soaking just by one match stricken fire consuming hazel earths in one set of orbs and glancing down to a hungered lick of bared teeth finding her legs practically begging to give out on her. Hoping for relief she flicked them to the other side to slip down where kryptonite shaded smoky hues glanced up at her while unfastening her suit at the chest only to run her talented tongue directly to a rather perked and hard nipple. "I think...that...you've been….working too hard….Diiiiirector…"

"Fuck…." Alex sputtered out as she felt her nipple bit slightly causing her body to jump as lips met her neck teasingly kissing along it to her ear where the up most taunting with flicks and sucks brought her earlobe captive between Sam's hunger.

"It's…..occurred to me….lately…" The agent felt her mouth suddenly dry until a tongue swiped playfully along her bottom one only to pull back. "...that….I think….our bond….isn't….of a sisterly...infliction...anymore…" Brown hues that melted with the touches along her body the mouths on her overheated flesh that was being stripped of the suit, now found a new destination. She gazed into cerulean orbs that began to shade down as if the sunset before them was draping the blues in darker preamble causing Alex to whimper and she wasn't quite certain why. Then came what the woman hadn't ever thought she'd hear coming from someone she was always taught to think of as...a sibling. "Did you…. _enjoy_ the show in the plane Director?" Her eyes slightly widened as she gulped when Kara's face grew closer and a smirk slid over her usually sun blessed or determined expression. "Or….would you prefer to….join…?"

"K….Kar…" Alex felt her eyes slip back suddenly as one breast was grasped and massaged slightly rough as the other was sucked on with a nipple in taut teeth and a released tormenting growl. Then her ass was gripped tightly only to slide between her quivering legs that were being forced apart from one another by two different legs with fingers tiptoeing down the seam of her pants bringing gasps and low aching moans from the agent. "Ooooooh fuuuu…..c...k…"

"Feel good…?" Kara purred along one of the Director's ears as she carefully added pressure over where the clit would be over the pants while Sam was sliding two fingers back and forth between her love's thighs practically feeling the moisture.

"Is that….a yes?" Sam purposely purred in her other ear as she massaged her love's ass then slid between the cheeks to tease the agent's back core.

"Sooo overworked…" Lena growled chuckling releasing the nipple she was nipping on to flick it with her tongue and brush a thumb over it. "Say yes Director…." Alex couldn't take the wanton hot desperation her body was craving just to be sensually ambushed by all the ecstasy the three of them were offering. "Welllllll…?"

"Fuck….pppppplease….." The agent begged with every ounce of whimpered surrender.

"Hold on Lee...tell us where the master bed is…" Kara growled to her lover.

"You two start your engines…" Lena chuckled as she licked along Alex's exposed breast once more. "I'll steer.."

* * *

It had been four gloriously erotic hours in heaven in the vacation home of the Luthor's where only trails of endless garments scattered the floor as along the rather vast four post cal king bed were swaying cuffs and other playful restraints for all the pleasures the four of them could master. With their appetites insatiably handled for the time being steam could be seen from over the roof along the late night air under a massive moonlit eve. In quite the relaxed state the four of them soaked up the wonderful additives to Lena's rather big hot tub while enjoying the wonderful massaging jets with a set of red lights glistening along the water leaving both incredible forces to weak mewling kittens that lounged against their lovers in absolute bliss.

"Mmmmm… vote for install.." Kara purred smiling so rather cozy just enjoying the feel of the jets along all her oddly sore muscles.

"Here here..I'll take one to go." Sam mumbled as Alex offered her a sip of her fruity drink as the Kryptonian played with the tiny umbrella. Both Kryptonian's hiccuped which brought chuckles from the Director and Luthor. "Caaaan I have...one more?"

"I fear if you have another shot...I'll be carrying your heavy ass..to bed." Alex explained as Sam glanced up at her with warm loving doe eyes.

"My ass is heavy?" The agent opened her mouth to respond but then Kara began to giggle profusely.

"Oooooh Sammy…" The blonde was just about to explain until one of their phones rang. Kara popped her head up looking around as like a dodo bird comically.

"Oh shit….is it Ruby?"

"I got this.." Lena didn't even bother to hide what was coming as she put it on speaker without Sam noticing until…"

"Hey Mom! How's the Caribbean? Her snickering daughter asked. Sam glanced over glaring at Lena then looked up then snapped her head back to the Luthor.

"We are in the cab?"

"Mom…..don't worry. I'm actually with a friend and she's into veterinary care like her folks so….and I got my chores done, cans are at end of drive...I've packed to stay with her for the camping trip with her. I've got everything I need and…..Mom….you really need to have some fun okay? No more chatter about you know who. Love you!" The four women heard the heavy click as Sam's jaw dropped open.

"She hung….upp on mee…"

"Actually it wasssss a slipp on de phone.." Kara giggled. Both Alex and Lena looked at one another and smirked shaking their heads chuckling. "Whaaaa?" The blonde gazed up with head to side like a puppy giving round cerulean blue focus, or at least what focus she had. Just as Lena was about to lean down and give her cute pup a peck on the lips she heard a strange buzzing then a loud snap, crash and finally a flash. Both Kryptonian's snapped out of their relaxed buzzed state instantly moving to protect their lovers as a set of interesting glowing lights began to swirl in the night air then outlined what seemed like a door that had in fact...appeared. Then, it opened.

"Wha the?" Sam asked still ready to strike though knowing the Kryptonian drink she'd been having might make her movements lacking in their usual speed and structure.

"Alice….is it you?" Kara hiccuped even in a fighter stance as both Alex and Lena stood with the two of them holding alien blasters with far more kick than the toy the agent originally had. "Alice?" The blonde giggled as Sam glanced over shaking her head until her attention was on the set of boots that had appeared through the open entrance. The boots, the slick light colored attire…..the smooth lighter blonde rays in long hair.. "That ain't Alice.." Kara hiccuped again.

"Ain't the white rabbit either…" Sam gulped when familiar icy yet teasing hues met all of theirs.

"I guess….I can consider her timing...impeccable.." Alex smirked shaking her head.

"Oh wonderland really does exist hmmhmm..as ever Danvers..consider my timing perfect to the timing of my reasoning to why I cannot help but be a tad late to arrive early…."

"And you thought _I_ was mad. And….who are you?" Lena asked as the woman smirked.

"Madder than any queen…" Sam hiccuped.

"Wha?" The Luthor raised an eyebrow looking to her mates.

"The Hatter times ten…" Sam piped in.

"A rather well skilled queen.." Alex chuckled.

"Are…" Kara hiccuped giggling again losing all fighting mode as the three women glanced at the blonde absolutely lost in a state of laughter. "Are weee having tea?

"Oh boy." The Director sighed then looked to Lena and pointed to the woman standing mere inches from the hot tub the four of them inhabited. "Allow me..to introduce …the one and only Cheshire Cat."

"Come again?" Lena asked still confused while trying to keep her girlfriend from falling under the hot water surrounding them.

"We're all mad here." Sam slumped back then glanced up at the blonde in such rich light slick attire.

"Well….as amusing as this is..the Cheshire Cat hmmm Danvers?" Sara knelt down to bow slightly then look up with a deep smirk. "You are right about one thing….I'm ALL about pussy." The Luthor's jaw dropped and then the pieces popped into place into her mind as she glanced to Alex for confirmation from the only other somewhat sober attendee. "I don't think we've been properly introduced, at least not one on one...yet." Sara purred at Lena smiling.

"Hi Sara…" The Director chuckled.

"Lance." Sam hummed.

"Saaaara!" Kara giggled then tried to add, "...no share.." hiccuping.

"Sara Lance…..and you must be the…..pussy dear supergirl was wetting for." Lena gaped for a moment then composed herself as the woman offered her hand out for her to accept it and shake.

"Actually…." The Luthor chuckled as she took the hand then nodded to Alex whom popped up out from the water some and grabbed Sara as both women yanked the assassin into the hot tub causing a massive splash with the lights flickering off around them. Gasps were heard first along with some coughs and groans. Giggles were growing more giddy as a growl was released into the night sky.

"Was that...necessary?" The assassin grumbled.

"Wasn't fair if you weren't wet too."

"Mmmmm...well...I'd say more soaked than we thought."

"I see you like lace too."

"I think...yep..well shit.."

"Bubbles!"

"Got to admit..she's quite enjoyable like this, and easily spread."

"Bu...bubbles?...?"

"I will gladly accept that challenge."

"I come from a world down under.." Two of them were snickering as a large gulp was heard.

"B…...b…..bubble?"

"Mmmmmm once you pop…"

"The fun won't stop…"

"Well….wet pussy can mmmmmm ooooooooo yes…..I really did plug in the right info for this.."

"How do you…..get this off?"

"Hmhmhmmmm...you sure you want to focus on that?"

"What was uuuuuuuh my fuuuuuck….oooh mmmfff...how are you doing...th…...thhaaaat…."

"Practice makes purrrrrfect…." All of them suddenly stopped what they were doing as the sound of a door shutting was heard. "Hello?" Sara called focusing on the movements then feeling nothing else in the water with her and no ONE else in with her. "Guys? Oh you gotta be kidding me.." She grumbled sighing.

* * *

"What do you think?" Lena glanced over to the Director as both of them watched from behind the glass of the indoor patio that the assassin couldn't view through. Alex felt the smirk slip along her lips. She had honestly been surprised at how quickly she'd convinced Sam to rush toward her indoor patio to avoid anything else the assassin could do with them in the tub with her.

"You know…...it makes you wonder.." Alex snickered.

"What's that?" Lena quirked an eyebrow.

"Had she expected wonderland after all, after….one step through a door?" Both women smiled in absolute amusement as behind them both Kryptonians collapsed to the floor in a fit of endless squeaky giggles. Lena chuckled then turned to Alex pointing to what she had left the assassin by the hot tub. "What's that?" Then both watched as the woman outside held up the bottle labeled _DRINK ME_ then growled glancing around.

"I figured….if she's gonna pop up as unexpectedly as that….might as well put a... _Krinkle_ in her plans.." The Director felt herself breaking out in heavy laughter as Lena joined her all the while the time expert searched around until huffing with surrender and casually stripping away her suit leaving the Luthor's eyes locked hungrily over the exposure and practical show being put on while the woman slid into her spa. "Damn…."

"If you...want to…..bring…. scotch.." Alex chuckled at the woman before her dragging her nails along the bulletproof, shaded and soundproof glass.

"All I gotta do…"

"Is….open.." Alex stated.

"The….damn…."

"Door…" Green hues of curiosity then turned to the two absolutely passed out heroes behind her. "I've got the knuckleheads...just be warned, she's rather skilled in _all_ departments."

"Good to know." Lena sauntered over to the bar in the indoor patio area pulling out a rather expensive brew and two shot glasses then passed Alex whom held her exit out to the now dim lit hot tub for her. "Such a gentleman."

"I try." The Director smirked as she released the door only to hear one last thing.

"Well...pussy in class...oh thank my lucky stars…"...

* * *

" ** _Imagination is the only_** _weapon_ **_in the war against reality.."_** _-Alice in Wonderland-_

 ** _Until next time folks._**

 ** _-Enigmea_**


End file.
